Bend It Like Beckett
by Paige Terner
Summary: Beckett can't control herself when Castle caresses her hand. This was inspired by the sneak peak for episode 4x13. *This is not a new story. It was removed from the site because I used a term for female dogs as it related to the the title of episode 4x13 here before. So, I removed it and re-posted the story. Again, nothing here is new, but if you read it anyway, I hope you enjoy.


**Title: Bend It Like Beckett**

**Summary: Beckett can't control herself when Castle caresses her hand. This was inspired by a sneak peek for 4X13 - "An Embarrassment of Bitches", so it has some spoilers for that episode. You have been warned.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

**A/N - This is not a new story. It was removed from the site because I used a term for female dogs as it related to an episode title of the show in the home page summary. So, I removed it and re-posted the story. Again, nothing here is new, but if you read it anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

There wasn't much that could get to Detective Kate Beckett. Even when the job got tough or a perp insulted her, she rarely let anyone see how it affected her. She was a nose to the grindstone kind of woman.

When the badge came off the shell of protection she wore was still there, but it wasn't quite so thick. Especially when it came to all things Castle. He could worm his way into her head, taking over her thoughts and emotions. He affected her like no other man ever had. Which is why she was completely frozen at the feel of his thumb gently running circles on her hand.

Right now she wasn't a cop or a gunshot victim or someone intent on finding her mother's killer. She was just Kate, just a girl in love. And if the way Castle was staring back at her was an indicator of anything, he was feeling the same electricity that she was. She wanted to fight it, but her heart was having none of it. Her brain had won many battles, but it had just lost the war.

Mr. Squeaky hit the floor with a barely audible squeak as Kate released him and reached for Castle with her now empty hand. She tangled her fingers in his silky hair and pulled him to her with such force that he gasped. She stopped when they were less than an inch apart. There was no going back if she closed the gap. They both knew that, and for the briefest of moments, she was scared. Then Castle started his circular hand seduction again and she erased her fear with his lips.

She wasn't wearing heels, and the height difference put Kate at a slight disadvantage. Castle seemed to sense this, and he stepped closer so that their bodies were flush against each other's. He let go of her hand and put both of his on her face, dwarfing her features with his warm, gentle touch. She put her recently released hand on his neck and deepened the kiss, breathing him in as she did so.

Kate rose to her tiptoes and the height boost combined with their close proximity to give her the angle she was searching for. She sucked his bottom lip between hers. He groaned and moved his hands to her back, where they unabashedly explored up and down.

Castle bumped his tongue to her lips and she gratefully allowed him to delve deeper. Her tongue seemed to take on a life of it's own and joined his in an invigorating dance for dominance. Fire shot to her lower abdomen and she was glad he was holding her to him, because her legs felt as if they'd ceased to function properly.

Another part of her body began to burn, and she fought it for as long as she could. After a few more moments her lungs were victorious, and she had to break away. Castle leaned his forehead into hers and they stood there panting, holding onto each other as if they'd fall off the earth if they let go.

"Castle?" She whispered.

"What?" He said quietly back.

"Did you walk the dog before you brought him up here?"

"You're seriously asking me that right now?"

"Yes. Because I don't plan on leaving for a while, and I want to make sure there's no business he needs to take care of before I take you to my bedroom."

He grinned and kissed her again, quick and light.

"He's good to go."

"Then come with me."

She started to lead him towards the one room he'd never seen in her apartment. They took three steps before he bent over and swept her up into his arms. She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from deep inside her, but she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Put me down, Castle. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"I want to carry you, to hold you." His voice grew lower with each word. "I want you to feel safe in my arms. I want you to know this is where you belong."

Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away. If anyone else were carrying her and saying such cheesy things to her, she'd probably threaten to shoot them. But there was something so pure in the way he spoke, each word full of raw, powerful emotion, that stopped her from caring. So she let him carry her. She didn't make it easy though, as she kissed him all over his neck as he walked. Every few steps she would lightly suck on his skin and smile as his pace increased.

Once he crossed the threshold into her room, he set her down gently and kissed her furiously. Both of them had much to say, but it could wait until later. Right now, in this moment, all they needed was to be together, to lose themselves as they became one.

Kate reached behind him and turned on the light. He stopped his attack on her now swollen lips and looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want to miss anything." She explained with a shrug and a smile.

He laughed and kissed her again, but that wasn't enough for her anymore. She reached up and began undoing each button of his expensive shirt. She wanted to rip it open and hear the skittering of the tiny discs on her floor, but that would be too quick, and she wanted to enjoy the slow burn they were creating.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned she slid it and his jacket slowly off his shoulders. When she ran her long fingers over his chest he moaned into her mouth. He shook his sleeves off so his arms were unhindered then reached for the hem of her shirt and began to lift it upwards. They finally had to separate their lips so he could pull the shirt over her head.

As her shirt hit the floor his eyes began to explore. When his gaze fell on the puckered skin between her lace-covered breasts he took a deep breath and raised a hand until his finger was hesitating in front of it. He let out the breath and traced the outline of the scar.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"No." That was all she could say.

He leaned down and kissed the rough circle gently. Kate sighed and pulled his face up to hers. Their lips again met in a fury of passion, the flames burning hotter as their exposed skin was pressed together.

Castle began to slowly back Kate up toward the bed and helped her to lay down. He stood over her and took her in. He saw the long scar on her side and bent over to run a finger over it too. His touch caused goosebumps to explode over every inch of uncovered skin and she shuddered involuntarily.

Kate scooted back and turned so she was laying the right direction on the bed. She raised her pointer finger and waved it in a come-hither motion. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above her, his knees by her hips and his hands by her shoulders. He lowered his face to hers and rubbed noses with hers, just like she had done when they'd filmed that commercial that had nearly been the death of his self-control.

She sighed and rose enough to kiss him then dropped back to the pillow. He locked his desire-darkened ocean blue eyes to her hungry emerald ones. There was so much being said with such a simple look that she had to close her eyes to calm herself down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Because if you aren't, I can take the dog back with me."

"What?" She said in surprise, her eyes flying open again.

"I don't mind taking care of him. I know you're busy. We don't have to share custody." Castle added.

Kate stared at him. Then it registered in her mind that he was fully dressed again. She looked down and saw that she was too. In fact, they weren't even in her bedroom anymore. They were still standing by her kitchen counter. He was still holding her hand and she was still holding Mr. Squeaky.

"What's wrong, Kate?" He questioned her softly, noticing her obvious confusion.

"Nothing." She lied as she withdrew her hand from his.

"Are you sure? You look flushed all of a sudden."

She nodded her head, hoping the increased heat she felt in her face didn't mean her blush was deepening.

"Everything's fine."

Unfortunately for her, he had not missed out on the fact that her cheek had indeed gotten redder. He squinted and looked at her with one of his many thinking faces.

"Kate, you...you weren't...fantasizing about me just now, were you?" A grin spread across his face.

She swallowed hard and felt her eyes grow wide. She licked her lips and saw his eyes flick down to them as she did. That made her grin and so she did it again. Two could play this game.

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle." She said. "I was thinking about a boy I met once. He had this golden retreiver, just like our witness on the floor over there." She flung her head towards the already napping dog.

"And that made you blush?" He raised a single eyebrow in disbelief.

"Let's just say that he was really good with his hands. And he had a way with words. He always made me feel special. Oh, and he was a phenomenal kisser."

"Okay, I get it." He smiled, but it wasn't quite as bright as the one he'd been wearing when he'd walked in. "I better go. I have a date with Alexis. To talk about colleges." He groaned and started walking to the door. "Just shoot me."

"I can arrange that." She said with a laugh as she followed him.

"I may let you. She is driving me a bit crazy with it, but I'll get over it." He looked back at the dog. "See you in the morning?"

"Yep." She opened the door and he went through.

She watched him until he was on the elevator and they waved as the doors slid shut. She closed her door and went to her couch, sitting down with a loud sigh. A few moments later the dog jumped up next to her and she laughed as it licked her on the face. She started petting him and he settled in next to her.

"So, pooch. You think Castle has any idea that the boy I was talking about was him?"

The dog's only answer was to sigh as he began dozing off again.

"Yeah." She leaned back into the cushions and closed her eyes, letting her mind go back to the way it felt to have his hand caressing hers. "I don't think he caught on either."


End file.
